


澈荣澈 一个不做爱就出不去的房间

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 没有做到底 所以是澈荣澈双那个头那个龙涉及一点点279
Kudos: 12





	澈荣澈 一个不做爱就出不去的房间

“欢迎来到不做爱就出不去的房间。”

突然听到安静的房间里传来不属于自己和权顺荣的声音，把正在发呆的崔胜澈吓的一哆嗦。“顺荣……你也听到了吗？”在自己旁边坐着的权顺荣刚才也突然一下抓住了自己裸露在外面的小臂，手掌心汗渍渍的，比自己的体温要高上一些。

“我……但我好像没听懂……”权顺荣有些尴尬的松开了抓着他胳膊的手，但是又不知道收回到哪里去，在半空中停了一会儿，假装腿上突然痒起来伸过去挠了挠。

那个声音好像还是实时反馈的，听见权顺荣说好像没听懂，就清了清嗓子拖了长腔复述了一遍，“欢迎来到不-做-爱-就-出-不-去的房间”，说完还怕两个人听不明白的样子解释起来，“做爱？明白吗？就是把你的阴茎……”

还没说完沙发上两个人就红着脸捂住耳朵，崔胜澈更是羞的连眼睛都闭上了大声喊知道了知道了别说了快闭嘴！但是完全不能阻止这个不知道是谁的人继续慢条斯理的给他们解释，“就是你的阴茎插到他的屁股里，嗯嗯啊啊，然后两个人都射了都爽了，明白了吗？？”

两个人小鸡啄米般的疯狂点头，这个声音才终于消停下来。

他们俩其实被关到这个房间已经有一阵子了，发现自己突然进入了一个陌生的房间之前他们还在练习室，为克拉岛做准备。

崔胜澈和权顺荣抽中了互相cover对方的solo，所以练习室里只有他们两个人，权顺荣正手把手的教他touch的舞蹈。突然一阵强光打在他们身上，再睁眼的时候他们就来到了这个莫名其妙的房间。

在等待的时间里他们已经把这个不大的地方翻了个遍，看起来就是一间普通的酒店房间，整整一面落地窗使得房间里光线十分充足，但是他们练习的时候明明已经是深夜啊……

门倒也是有的，却没有任何锁扣或者锁眼，好像就是被画到墙面上的一样，但是缝隙里却有走廊的灯光照进来。

两个人以为是什么密室逃脱的隐形摄像机，但是找了一圈也没找到任何摄像头，连个可能被称为线索的物品也都没有找到。直到这道奇怪的声线响起他们才意识到，原来自己就是逃出密室的线索和钥匙。

权顺荣侧过目光瞟了崔胜澈一眼，结果正好和崔胜澈偷看他的眼神对上，两个人慌张的移开视线，崔胜澈觉得嗓子一阵干哑，咳嗽了两声想说点什么却又不知道从何说起。

其实他已经默默喜欢权顺荣有一段时间了，为了团队的发展也一直无法说出口，平时看权顺荣没心没肺的跟95的另外两个人亲昵的打闹，黏在一起亲亲抱抱一口一个哥哥叫的欢，到自己这里就又变成了coups哥，心里总是有点羡慕的意思，明明我也是哥哥呢，为什么不叫我哥哥嘛。

之前一起健身的时候好歹还能偷看两眼汗湿的T恤下露出的肌肉线条，帮拉伸的时候还能随手摸两把过过手瘾。

结果最近也不知道怎么了，一叫他去健身房就推脱要编舞要练习要去皮肤科，气的崔胜澈把器械推的哐哐响，气是消了，肌肉倒是越来越鼓了。

这边权顺荣心里也复杂的一批，从崔胜澈第一次出现在他的春梦里以后，他和崔胜澈在梦里已经不知道做了多少次了，结果现实里连啵也没打过一个。

最近崔胜澈健身的很勤，胸部和胳膊上的肌肉块子都成型了，衣服穿的薄一点都能看见因为摩擦而突起的乳头，看一眼权顺荣就觉得自己头皮和下半身都紧绷绷的。

更不要说崔胜澈用力的时候难免发出一些难以言喻的声音，对权顺荣来说更是折磨，从健身房回来不想着崔胜澈撸一发晚上就全身燥热的睡不好觉，连着几天下来权顺荣就觉得自己有点虚，赶紧找借口拒绝了崔胜澈一起举铁的邀请才保全了自己的肾。

两个人心怀鬼胎的你看我我看你了半天也没说出个所以然来，在大家面前他们是值得信赖的队友是朝夕相处的伙伴，虽然心里都有点这样那样的花花肠子但是现在总不是说出来的好时机。

但是如果只是解决生理需求的话……也不是不行吧……权顺荣撅着嘴巴想，越想脑子里就越出现那些春梦里的画面，他和崔胜澈并没有固定的上下位置，有的时候是崔胜澈把他搂在怀里操弄，有时候是他把崔胜澈按在床上进出，但不管怎么样身体和心理都到了充分的，醒来以后也就觉得越加空虚了。

想着想着就觉得不听话的性器要起立，扭了扭双腿换了位置夹紧了坐着，眼神不自觉地飘向崔胜澈，他正翘着二郎腿，更挤的胯下的一大包在贴身的运动裤里面气势昂扬。

“你们两个怎么这么磨磨唧唧的，两个大男人做个爱用犹豫这么长时间吗？”头顶的那个声音又骂骂咧咧的响起来，“能不能学学隔壁屋，人家还三个人呢，一点都没带犹豫的就滚到一起去了，现在人家都快做完了你们连个衣服都没脱，还是不是男人了？”

本来关着的电视突然打开了，绵软的低吟和肉体拍打的声音一下子炸裂在房间里，两个人定睛一看都吓了一大跳。合着隔壁三个也是熟人，就是刚才在隔壁录音室录音的尹净汉李知勋和金珉奎。

皮肤颜色深一点的弟弟跪趴在床上，尹净汉掐着他的盆骨一下一下将自己插进去，嘴里也被李知勋的肉棒塞的严严实实，连呻吟都断断续续的不成调子。

金珉奎应该刚射了一次，肚皮上还挂着自己乳白的精液，但阴茎还是在尹净汉的持续操弄下挺立着，想伸手自己去撸就被尹净汉抓着手腕扣到背后。

李知勋好像快到了，抓着金珉奎的头发狠狠的抽插两下射了弟弟一脸。金珉奎又快被干到高潮，嗯嗯啊啊的叫李知勋帮他摸一下胯下，尹净汉深入浅出的捣弄了一会抽出来撸射到金珉奎的臀缝里，金珉奎痉挛着摊到李知勋怀里，被用力的揉捏着饱胀的乳房。

尹净汉的又插进去三根手指在穴里抠挖，被拍打成泡沫的润滑剂顺着手腕流出来，嘴里还哄着全身发抖的弟弟，“珉奎之前不是被哥哥们操射过的吗？如果最后一个任务完成不了，珉奎就要被干到明天天亮才可以从房间里出去咯？”听起来好像也不像是第一次做这样的事情的样子。

金珉奎尖叫着射出来的时候电视直播也被切断了，缓过神来的时候崔胜澈发现权顺荣已经坐到了自己大腿上，好像鼓足了勇气握着他的手捧在胸前，眼睛亮晶晶的看着自己，“其实我已经喜欢哥哥很久了也经常梦到和哥哥做爱虽然不知道现在到底是梦境还是现实但是我觉得是一个可以跟哥哥告白的好机会如果哥哥可以接受我的话请和我做爱吧！”

连珠炮一样的话说完，刚才还自信满满的权顺荣又有点不知所措了，他弓着身子想从崔胜澈腿上滑下来，却被崔胜澈用力一搂抱进怀里。

在舞台上霸气十足的哥哥现在耳朵已经红透了，他轻轻抚摸着权顺荣的后背，温热的指尖滑过哪里就带来一阵的酥麻，已经抬头的下半身也紧紧的贴在一起，权顺荣难耐的扭动一下就感觉到他的硬挺也顶着自己的。

崔胜澈刚想张嘴说话就被顶的低喘一声，大眼睛里雾气蒙蒙的，“我也好喜欢顺荣，不管是舞台上的hoshi还是生活里的顺荣都好喜欢……”他松开权顺荣让两个人视线相对，“虽然在这里说有点奇怪，但是，顺荣愿意当我的男朋友吗？”

“呜……胜澈哥，我愿意的。”小仓鼠可怜巴巴的撇着嘴，看起来下一秒就会哭出来，两个表白了心意之后的人脸靠的越来越近，偏过头去的时候权顺荣紧张的咽了口口水，崔胜澈被逗乐了，笑着含住弟弟肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。

叮！房间里突然亮起红灯，墙上不知何时出现了显示进度的电子灯，现在进度已经亮到了三分之一的分割线。

“我们好像解锁了什么任务了，”对游戏比较敏感的崔胜澈盘算着，如果告白心意算是完成了三分之一的任务的话，那剩下的两个任务又会是什么呢？

“哥哥现在了还要管什么任务嘛？”权顺荣这会儿是真的不管不顾起来，初吻刚接了一秒就被这个劳什子打断，说出去简直太丢自己“初吻要亲一个晚上”的头衔了吧！

“快来亲我！”

权顺荣的嘴唇和崔胜澈想象中的一样美味，就像永远不会融化的冰淇淋和弹软爽口的布丁，舌尖舔过圆润的唇珠就能感觉到弟弟捧着自己脸颊的手颤抖着收紧了。

刚才在练习室的时候崔胜澈买了桃子果昔喝，权顺荣不喜欢甜的，喝了一口就甜的受不了皱着眉头放下了，现在反而觉得哥哥的嘴唇都散发着桃子的香甜，不过分的甜腻又散发着清爽的味道，忍不住想要品尝的更多。

唇齿交缠之间权顺荣忍不住张开嘴嘤咛着崔胜澈的名字，被崔胜澈的舌头堵回去只剩下舒服的哼叫。

崔胜澈的吻太温柔了，像窗外明媚的阳光一样，权顺荣全身都软乎乎软绵绵的没了力气，只能像小猫一样舔着他的上颚，又被崔胜澈带着将战场引燃到自己的领地，吸吮着口中的津液。

崔胜澈终于舍得放开了他，唇边牵连的银丝还没有扯断就又被小动物蹿过来用舌尖净舔了没有吞咽下去的津液。

眼神扫过墙壁的时候发现上面的进度条已经到了三分之二，看来他们正在向着正确的方向前进着。而最后的任务，应该就是最开始说的那个最终任务了吧。

权顺荣不老实的双手从肩膀滑下来，沿着衣服钻进了里面轻抚着腰侧的软肉，又慢慢攀上来握住崔胜澈的胸脯。“哥的胸好软……”没有用力的胸肌软绵绵的，被指甲一戳就是一个肉坑，权顺荣张开手指，凝脂般软化的乳肉就填满了他的指缝。

“顺荣也软……哪里都软软的……”崔胜澈在他耳边小声说话，亲吻着他的耳朵。权顺荣本想反驳，却在在舌头舔到耳廓上的时候就开始发软，“在梦里，我和顺荣做的时候……”崔胜澈断断续续的说，“是哥哥在操顺荣吗？还是顺荣在操哥哥？”吹拂的热气和喉咙里的声音都那么近，湿热的舌尖描绘着耳朵的线条，然后深入舔舐着那些小小的绒毛，权顺荣觉得自己骨头都要酥了。

“都……都有……”权顺荣扯着崔胜澈的衣服往上撩，崔胜澈就配合的伸直手臂让他帮忙脱下来，然后是自己的。权顺荣的裤子已经被崔胜澈扯了一半还要多，露出被黑色子弹内裤包裹的浑圆臀部。很快，那最后一层布料也被剥落，崔胜澈把他放在床上，两个人的身体交叠在一起，陷进了柔软的被褥。

“那今天顺荣想怎么样嘛？”崔胜澈低下头用胡茬搔弄着权顺荣的脸颊，弟弟水润的唇瓣看上去太诱人了，忍不住又蹭着亲了上去，从锁骨一直向下，不断留下亮晶晶的水痕和绯红的印记。“我、我听胜澈哥的…嗯、哥哥不要咬那里……呼……”。

他缓缓吐出一口气，气息颤抖而虚弱，所有的感官都在崔胜澈的指掌间，被揉捻拨弄，不断的碾磨。两边乳尖涨了起来，在他的指下被搓揉得发红。偶尔用指甲刮过，或是用力捏一下，就逼的权顺荣的溢出一阵阵鼻音。是那种他从来没有想到过自己也可以发出的声音，仿佛露骨的求欢。

但是这个奇怪的房间好像并没有想要这么轻易的放任他们继续随心所欲下去。

崔胜澈从权顺荣身上爬起来去床头柜的抽屉里想看看有没有套子，结果不知道从哪儿掉下来一包东西砸在沙发上，打开一看，不但润滑剂套子一应俱全，还有一张黑色的纸条。

“最终任务：使用以下物品各自达到高潮。”

权顺荣也好奇的趴过来看袋子里都有些什么，没想到掏了半天，只掏出来一根狰狞的双头按摩棒。

两人跪在床上，膝盖碰着膝盖地舔着同一根阳具。权顺荣卖力地舔着假阳具让它变得湿润，吐出嫩红的舌尖自下往上都舔了一遍，双眼失神，迷蒙地看着崔胜澈。崔胜澈把权顺荣翻身摆成跪姿，缓缓的将假阳具一点一点的插进了润滑过后湿润松软的穴口，然后俯身过去，握住挂在穴外晃悠的肉色仿真柱体，将另一头对准自己的，努力的放松括约肌，让龟头一点点挤了进去。

“嗯啊...” 两人同时发出满足的喟叹。崔胜澈先动了起来，屁股耸动着让假阳具在体内缓缓的抽插起来，权顺荣一开始还是觉得太羞耻了，只是被动地接受着由崔胜澈带起的律动，到后来体内的那根假阳具总是在戳到敏感点的时候就滑开，急得权顺荣也开始扭动起腰肢，试图让自己的敏感点能够被顶到。两个人的上半身软软地趴在床上，只有屁股高高翘起来晃动着，操控着那根阳具在二人体内驰骋。

适应了之后权顺荣就按开了手里的遥控器，埋在深处的龟头震动着旋转起来，搅弄着敏感的软肉，一阵阵的酥麻从前列腺蔓延到四肢，让两人难以自制的扭动着屁股让快感来的更激烈，直到臀肉碰到臀肉，将假阴茎吞到了底。

快感逐渐的累积让人失了方寸，崔胜澈换了姿势从正面又重新将阳具吃了进去，勾着权顺荣的腿将两个人的距离拉的更近，抬起一条腿压在权顺荣的大腿上，轻一下重一下的磨蹭。“哥哥、用力……再、再用力……哈啊……”权顺荣被磨得浑身发软，两眼朦胧，喊叫声都带着一丝哭腔，可是下半身还是不自觉的跟着崔胜澈，顶在那磨蹭的方向迎合着扭腰，反客为主的抬着胯追过去，刚巧狠狠的擦过崔胜澈的腺体，“顺荣……唔……要不行了……”

过多的润滑剂被挤出肉穴挂在屁股上，又在摩擦中拉成缠绵的银丝，渐渐变成了乳白的泡沫挂在两人的阴毛上。“顺荣好色啊……下面都、都湿透了……”崔胜澈被他的动作羞得用一只手去盖住眼睛，脚趾也紧紧蜷缩着，而权顺荣还不满足似的又贴着崔胜澈的肉穴转圈滑动，让濒临高潮的阴茎晃动着撞在一起。“胜澈哥、别……别说了……好舒服……嗯啊……”

崔胜澈这下可受不住了，他用两手支撑身体，嘴里呻吟声一声比一声大，脸上是想要逃离的表情，屁股却和权顺荣的反方向晃着来加大体内的快感。“胜澈！胜澈哥……要、要射了……”权顺荣原本就已经快要高潮，看到崔胜澈动情的样子只觉得小穴开始一阵一阵的收缩，“我也、要……快了！…顺荣、一起……一起射……啊！”他呻吟着将龟头拢在手里按压着冠状沟，一股股的精液喷射出来，顺着两个人的臀缝淌了满腿。

门打开的一瞬间，熟悉的白光扑面而来照的两个人都睁不开眼睛，崔胜澈一手挡着眼睛一手拉着权顺荣的胳膊不敢撒手，等强光过去终于可以看清周围，发现他们又回到了熟悉的练习室。

权顺荣的手还是汗渍渍的，就着十指交握的姿势把崔胜澈拉的靠近了一些，弟弟快速跳动的心脏隔着薄薄的T恤熨帖着他的心房，两颗心脏搏动的仿佛要产生共振，比自己略微矮一点的弟弟踮起脚尖在崔胜澈耳边娇滴滴的撒娇，胜澈哥，今天晚上回去也还可以和哥做爱吗？


End file.
